Medieval Trigun
by VashTheHumanoidTyphoon
Summary: This is a blast into the past. Vash is a knight in the medieval times. Vash and Legato duel it out to the end. Rem helps Vash relize he can defeat Legato after he does something he feels is horrible.


Medieval Trigun

Once there was a knight named Vash. He was a tall man with blue-green eyes. Vash was known for danger following him wherever he went. He is equipped with a bow and arrow. Vash wears a red cloak. He never takes it off and put on his armor.

Vash lives with the king in the castle. The castle is enormous. Inside the castle is a church. The church bells ring randomly throughout the day. Vash enjoys listening to them. He also like the smell of the cherry blossom trees planted through the kingdom. This medieval era was perfect for Vash.

Now a days Vash was fighting in a war against King Legato and his knights. Vash was a very important key in this war. He knew all of Legato weakness's .

The Knight Vash and the other knights eventually got tired of fighting. The kingdom wasn't always like this though. It all started when Vash and Legato were knighted by King Wolfwood. The knights fought side by side in many wars. They were the best of friends.

"HAAA!!" Vash screamed while charging at the enemy. "DIE!" Vash exclaimed while taking down the evil knights.

Vash was on a role. Then to his astonishment he saw the enemies king. It was Legato.

"How could you!" Vash screamed.

Legato was the king of the army they were fighting.

"Pity you had to find out this way. I have ben working undercover to find out your kingdoms weakness's. As long as the king doesn't know im working for the army his kingdom is fighting against I can enter the castle." Legato pronounced with an evil smirk across his face.

After those words his army left in the opposite direction of the castle. When Vash got back he tried to warn the king.

"My Lord Wolfwood, Legato has turned out to be helping the army we are fighting against. He is planning to kill you!" Vash exclaimed worried.

"NONSENSE!" Legato and you are my most loyal knights here. He would never turn evil. King Wolfwood said joyfully.

"But you don't understand!" Vash shouted.

"Enough I shall hear no more!" said the king so angry that his face was starting to turn red.

With those words said Vash stormed toward his room. On the way to his room the princess Rem met up with him. Vash secretly loved the young princess but Vash didn't think he was worthy of her.

"Hello" said Rem "As you may know I'm the princess. I posses the physic powers. Vash I believe that Legato has turned evil. It came to me in a vision. You must stop him before he kills my father."

"I'll do it as soon as I can track down Legato." Vash replied.

He left to the throne room to see if the king was ok. Vash to his horrific surprise found king Wolfwood dead covered in blood.

"No!" Vash said sadly while sobbing. "I have to find and kill Legato before he does anymore harm to our kingdom. Vash headed toward the armor room to grab his bow and arrows. As he was leaving with his weapons Legato was standing there in the doorway out.

"Hello again Vash. I guess now that I've killed your King that makes me the rightful king of your land." said Legato cooly.

"Are you sure that you're the rightful king?" Vash questioned Legato.

Vash was now pointing an arrow at Legatos head. Legato withdrew his sword.

"Come on Vash. You can just shoot me with that arrow and do me in right now." Legato snickered.

Legato then pulled out Rem from behind him. She was unconscious. Vash almost dropped his bow and arrow.

"If you shoot me she dies." Legato nervously said.

Legato kept moving Rem around like she was some kind of shield. Vash thought he had a clear shot. So he shot his arrow but it pierced Rem's arm. She let out a moan of pain.

"NO!" Vash exclaimed.

Vash pushed Legato aside and mounted his horse. Vash was running away from the castle. He had severely injured the princess. Vash ran away in shame. It had been a long 2 years before he had spoken of the castle again.

Vash was riding through a thick lush forest when he cam across a beautiful young lady. He almost recognized her instantly.

"REM!" Vash shouted at her.

"Oh Vash! You have to come back to the castle! Legato is trying to make me his wife! That day you shot me with your arrow, why did you run away?" Rem questioned Vash confused.

"Because I felt like I broke the oath." said Vash

"But you didn't! It wasn't your fault. You didn't want to purposely shoot me. You must come back to the castle and defeat Legato. I'll sneak you in somehow." Rem said confidently.

So they both set off on there journey toward the castle. When they arrived Rem said she had found a new night. Rem lead him into the throne room.

"Vash! Your back!" Legato said looking very worried.

They began to fight. There was arrows being deflected off of Legatos shield. Legato eventually made his way closer to Vash. Then with one blowing pierce Legato stuck his sword through Vash's stomach.

"Ha! I win!" Legato said evilly.

"I say it's a draw" Vash pronounced with a smirk across his face.

"What do you mean?" Legato asked confused.

Vash shot his last and final arrow he ever would into his heart and they both died instantly.

Rem started sobbing over there bodies because she to loved Vash.

"Its all my fault! I should have never gone out to look for him!" Rem sobbed.

A couple of years after the deaths the kingdom was falling apart and eventually was no more. The kingdom was forgotten forever.


End file.
